Electric
by Twinkle100
Summary: They have been dancing around each other all year, but when Sam finally agrees to go on a date with Phil, it changes her life forever


Sam walked in to the CID office, it was dark and empty. She was usually the first one in so she headed straight over to her desk with the intention of getting all her paper work done so she could get onto the more interesting aspects. Just then the door flew open and Phil walked in, she looked up and smiled.

'Morning' she said happily

'Alright, thought you'd be here so thought I'd come and join ya' he said with his big trade mark grin on his face

'Oh ok thanks, black no sugar' she said secretly pleased inside but not wanting to show it.

She had become somewhat attracted to him recently but was scared about letting her feelings for him in.

As Phil made the coffees he looked over to Sam, he'd never felt this way about anybody before not even Cindy. Sam was different to every person he'd dated or wanted to date she was very independent and intelligent but who also had a vulnerable side which she never liked to show.

'Listen, I know you'l prob's say no but I may as well try…'

'To what?' she said looking up

'Well…. I was just wondering if you fancied a meal tonight. Just the two of us? You can say no if you want I don't mind...'

' Yeah alright, why not?'

'Really?' he asked unable to hide the ecstatic feeling that was racing around his body

'You sound surprised?' she laughed

'I am' he said ' never thought you'd say yes'

'Listen Sam there's something I want to tell you…' he said bringing the coffees over as he spoke 'I…'

'…Morning you two' Jo Masters said as she burst through the door

'Morning' the bothreplied in harmony

'What were you sayingPhil' Sam asked curiously

'Oh nothing… ill tell you tonight' he said in a disappointed tone 'ill pick you up at about 7.30'

'Sure' she replied 'it's a date'

They both smiled.

'Andrea… Your wantedup in CID today DI Manson has requested your presence…' Gina told Andréa at the end of the briefing that same morning

'What for ma'am?'She asked curiously

' How I am supposed to know' Gina replied sharply' I may be a lot of things PC Dunbar but one thing I am not is Psychic'

'Yes ma'am' she answered in her politest voice not wanting to aggregate the inspector any more and also wondering curiously why Neil wanted her up in CID?

Approaching the CID office she noticed Phil and Sam looking very cosy in the corner discussing a case about a robbery. She went straight to see Neil, knocking on his door as after all they were at work and he was her senior officer.

'Come in' Neil's voice bellowed looking up he saw Andréa' ahh PC Dunbar come in and shut the door please' he said formally incase any one could over here them

'Yes sir' she replied

'I've missed you' he said now that the door was firmly closed ' iv booked us a table at Hadley's tonight, if you can make it?'

'ooo I loved to' she replied smiling 'iv missed you to, what time you booked it for?'

'7 so don't be late I know what your like remember'

'I wont, I promise,well I shall see you then'

'Ill looked forward to it ' he replied in a cheeky passionate manner.

Later that Evening

Sam had spent agespicking out an outfit, she wanted Phil to see her in a different light to what he saw her at work, someone who was fun and could be sexy. There was certainly nothing sexy about a suit, which she wore almost every day at work. After careful consideration she picked out a baby pink dress, which was elegant but sexy, perfect she thought.

Phil wanted to impress Sam so he put on his best suit, he wanted to show her that she meant everything to him and that he wanted to put everything into a relationship with her, as he left the house he checked for all the essential things money (he was paying) car keys, condoms (he could only dream he thought) seeing that he had everything he needed he left the house and drove to Sam's

As he knocked on thedoor, he was feeling very nervous something that never happened to him on dates, don't mess this up this is your one chance he thought to himself as the door opened looking up ' wow' he said unable to hold in how beautiful he thought Sam looked

'Thanks' she smiled'you don't look to bad yourself'

Phil couldn't believehow beautiful Sam looked…

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and held out his arm to escort her to the car

At the restaurant Neiland Andréa were sat eating their meal

' I wish we could do this every night' Andréa said ' not have to hide the way we do'

'Me to, but you know what would happen if any one found out about us' he said sensibly

'Ano, doesn't stop me wishing though' she said with a play full tone in her voice.

Unaware that Sam and Phil had walked into the same restaurant they carried on eating

' Here is your specially requested table Sir' the waiter said directly to Phil

'Thanks' He said as they were escorted to a private table in the corner

After they'd finished their meal Sam looked at Phil, they'd had a lovely evening, she decided shed bite the bullet and go for it…

'Phil iv had such a great time tonight thanks'

'Its been a pleasure'he replied instantly

'About what you wanted to say to me before…'

'I was, erm don't really know how to say this' he laughed 'I was going to say that I really like you Sam, I really want to try for you but I appreciate if you don't…'

' I feel the same' she blurt out interrupting him

'You do?' he could not believe his ears 'listen lets get the bill iv got somewhere special to show you…'

'Sounds intriguing' she laughed

As they walked out Sam noticed to familiar faces in the corner

'Phil look isn't that...'

'Bloody hell wonder, what them two are doing here'

'Shit ' Said Andréa' we've been spotted'

'By who?' Neil asked in a state of panic

'Sam and Phil' she said erratically

'Sam and Phil? There here together on a date?' Neil asked totally confused

'Don't worry ill sort it' he said in a calmer manner

'Neil' said Phil 'I see someone's been a naughty boy' Phil laughed

'Listen you two id appreciate this if you kept it to yourselves, it isn't exactly public knowledge'

'No problems' Sam replied friendly

'Thanks, You to a couple?' Neil asked probingly

'

'Well this is our first date' Sam replied to Phil's surprise he knew how she liked to keep her private life private

'Well we best be off' said Phil quickly so that he could Wisk Sam off on her own

'Yes I'd better get back, enjoy your evening' Neil said as he walked back to Andréa

'All sorted?' Andréa asked as he sat back down

'Yeah I think they want to keep theirs on the quiet for the moment as well' Neil replied gently

'As if?' Sam said still shocked by what she had seen in the restaurant

'Well Miss Nixon as much as I'd like to talk about our DI all night id much rather show you something'

'Lets go then' she said grabbing hold of his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

When they arrived at the park the lights were radiating into the sky it truly was a fairytale place, Sam couldn't believe how nice it was

'Its amazing' Shesaid enchanted at the surroundings she was in

'So are you' Phil said looking at her passionately

With that she smiled and turned towards him he lowered his head and the pair finally met for a kiss they'd both been longing for, it was a soft passionate kiss at first but it was Sam who deepened it putting her hands around Phil's neck while he placed his around her waist they pair barely broke apart for air but remained in the passionate clinch, it seemed like they been waiting their whole lives for this to happen. It was as if a spark had come together and been united

It was Sam who finally broke away ' Wanna do something crazy' she asked with her arms still wrapped round Phil's neck taking in the masculine smell he possessed

'You mean here?' he asked surprised at Sam's sense of danger

'Well I don't know about you Mr Hunter' she said ' but I don't want to talk my arms of you'

'And I certainly don't want to take my arms of you' he said before kissing her again

And with that they made there way over to the dark hut undressing each other as they went before finally collapsing on the floor into a moment of sheer passion as their bodies touched Sam knew she'd been waiting all her life for this man, the connection they shared was electric.

10 months later

Sam walked into work hand in hand with Phil people congratulating them as they walked through the station, when the arrived at the CID office the pair stopped indulged in a passionate kiss before walking through the double doors

'Congratulations' the office roared

'Thanks' the both said simultaneously

With that they separated Phil walking over to Neil

And Sam walking over to where Gina Andrea and Abi (who was now working at the reception) stood

'Hey listen I've got 3 bridesmaid slots going? Ya's interested?'

'Of course' Andrea replied

'Obviously' Abi said laughing and hugging her mother

'Gina?' Sam said 'couldn't have done it without a friend like you'

'What's with you getting soppy all of a sudden' she laughed 'Phil cant of changed you that much?'

'What ya say? Go on? For me?'

'Ohh why not…' she laughed

Phil stood watching his beautiful wife to be, having never been so proud in all of his life, he felt like the luckiest man alive

'Listen mate I need a best man?'

'Me?' Neil asked extremely shocked

'Well ya no it might give ya practice for yours and Andréa's turn now that its public knowledge' Phil joked

'Bit to early for that mate but you've got yourself a best man'

'Wicked' Phil said overjoyed

As the couple wandered around thanking every one they turned and their eyes met.

As Phil looked at Sam he felt his life couldn't be more perfect. She couldn't be more perfect…

As Sam stood looking at Phil she finally realised that love and emotions weren't a weakness but actually a strength, a feeling which shed never had before. Love. Something she was never going to let slip from her grasps.

And still hasn't.


End file.
